Haworth Labs (Quest)
Haworth Labs is a Story Mode quest in We Happy Few. It begins after Arthur's encounter with Sally Boyle, going on a hunt for cod liver oil. Objectives *Travel to Haworth Labs *Enter Lab *Take Elevator to main floor *Decontaminate! *Find a way past the sealed door. *Get through the steam room. *Make your way to the security office. *Locate Dr. Verloc's office. *Take down the Bobby. *Find Verloc's Office. *Power the door 0/2 *Search Verloc's office for cod liver oil. *Escape Haworth Labs. *Give Sally the cod liver oil. In-Game Description Haworth Labs is on the Holm of Uskglass. Off I go! I'll need to convince these Bobbies to let me in. Sounds like a press pass would do the job. I wonder if I can get Mrs. Oliphant at the O Courant to give me back my old press pass? Entering a vast chemical lab whilst it's on lockdown. What could possibly go wrong? I'm glad they keep their workers pure. I shall go forth and sin no more. I'll have to sweet talk my way past these check points if they spot me in here Head down, no eye contact, lets hope I can make it to the next checkpoint. I hope this is the last one! He's mighty, so he probably high up. He will not prevent me from reaching Dr. Verloc's secret stash. I suspect he doesn't like visitors terribly much. How do I power this bloody door? The switch must be somewhere around here. This looks like the place, Here we go! Where would he keep it. I've got it. Now I've got to get out of here! She wants this as a "souvenir"? After her mum poisened her entire family? Who would want to remember a past like that? Walkthrough Arthur heads to Haworth Labs to recieve cod liver oil for Sally Boyle, on his first visit there he is denied entrance due to the lab being under disposition, though Arthur argues that he is a reporter who was going to interview Dr. Verloc. Though the bobby won't let him in due to him not having his press pass on him. This leads to Arthur having to go to The Hamlyn "O" Courant to recieve his old press pass from there. Once those quests have been over with, Arthur heads back to the lab with his press pass and is allowed entrance. When Arthur heads to the reception area, the Constable at the front desk will tell him to bugger off as there has been a bit of excitement going on in the lab and that he should come back tomorrow. After Arthur questions if there's something wrong, he allows him to go right ahead. He then questions what sort of crisis locks down the whole lab. Arthur heads into the Factory section in the lab, as the Executive Elevator is out of order. Here he is tasked about getting decontaminated before entering the workplace. Do note that the player will be under a tresspassing status no matter what, and will have to sneak around the area if they don't want to start a ruckus. After the decontamination progress. Arthur overhears Dr. Verloc on the speakers, telling the workers on what to do. The workers are extremely stressed, running back and forth attempting to fix the control boards, a female worker is crying in front of a huge door. There are piled boxes on the left with a red light above where Arthur has to climb up on to advance, by crawling through the vents and getting past the steam that pushes him back, he arrives on the other end of the sealed door. Here there are many workers going about their bisuness, the player will have to sneak past them to advance. Arthur will pass by one worker hammering about on pipes, when passed, it will explode. This forces Arthur to head up a flight of stairs to turn the steam off before heading out the door. Once this is done, Arthur notices that the way past this door has electrified water everywhere, forcing him to jump about on the cylinders and boxes nearby, be aware that the steam will turn on and off in an attempt to push the player onto the water. In order to get past the shut off door, Arthur has to get to the multitude of cylinders placed near a few pipes, crouch to walk ontop of the pipes to a yellow button, press it, then head out the now opened door. The next room is overflown by water. The player will have to wear the gas mask on the table before them if they don't want to be induced by the Joy Fog in this area. Inside of the Security Office is a science flask filled with some form of pink liquid with the label "A329". After pressing the button in the Security Office and making his way past the workers, Arthur heads into the elevator to the Research lab. Here, Arthur encounters a White Bobby who is told to implement security protocol 187. After throwing his desk towards Arthur, the room will fill up with green gas that will reduce the player's health over time. The white bobby is armed with The "Pipe Down" and has the keycard to Dr. Verloc's office. After the fight, Arthur unlocks the door to the far right and heads up the stairs to another worker's area. Here, he needs to flip two switches on oposite ends of the room. When this has been dealt with, head down the stairs and to his office. After the cutscene with Anton escaping through a Bobby Popper, Arthur keeps the search for the cod liver oil. Heading down to Anton's personal lair where he finds that the man is quite the collecter. He also finds cells where three people have been held hostage for testing new Joy formulas, including Harry Plantagenet, Harry Haworth and Gemma Olsen. Arthur has the option to induce them with Joy chemicals. In the next room, Arthur will steal the Cod Liver Oild and make an escape on the conveyor belt. He then has to climb up a few boxes and crawl through the vent. On the other side of the vent, Arthur will be dropped in a room filled with toxic fog, he will have to drain the water below him before venturing down there. It is in here where he finds a multitude of dead workers, he will wonder if they fell in, got pushed in, or got flushed in. There is an escape hatch on the other side of the metal elevator. It will lead to one of the giant pipes outside of the lab. After giving Sally her cod liver oil. The quest is done. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather TOP SECRET Test of A-329 Research A-12 Formula Chemical Answer Urgent Joy Request Chemistry question Memories that the player will gather Sally Items Shortspike Engineer Chemist Electric Truncheon Gas Mask The "Winning Argument" Shock Grenade x2 Metal Tube x2 Power Cel Gallery SuggestionBoard.png|Worker's Suggestion Board. HaworthWorker1.png|Workers at work. HaworthWorker2.png| HaworthWorker5.png| HaworthWorker3.png| HaworthWorker6.png| ElectricFloor2.png|Electrical Floor. ElectricFloor.png| FormulaA329.png|Formula A329. Machinery.png|Generator. Phrenology.png|Brains. HaworthPictures.png|Pictures of Haworth. HaworthLeaders.png|Harry Haworth and Anton Verloc. VerlocLair.png|Verloc's secret lair. HaworthCells.png|Cells. HarryRecords.png|Harry Plantagenet records. HaworthRecords.png|Harry Haworth records. GemmaRecords.png|Gemma Olsen records. FlushedWaste.png|Flushed chemicals room. HaworthExit.png|The End. Trivia *Inside of the lab, Constable Sears is found arguing with another Constable about killing one of the workers in a room nearby. Telling him to leave the Electric Truncheon near the body in case he was anyone important. *There are several notes that the player can read, but not pick up. *Inside of the factory are multiple crates filled with Live Bufo Toads and Dried Poppies. *The achievment "Shocking Biology" can be achieved by killing a guy named Ryan Andrews. He is specifically found in the room after the fight with the white bobby. *There are five brains that can be found, each jar is labled by the occupation the person with the brain had. It includes: Murderer, Lady Novelist, Pickpocket and Imbecile. *The song, Joy Time, plays while Arthur is in the room with the cells. Although it's heavily distorted. Category:Quests